The Lonely Street of Dreams
by LiveLaughDreamInspire
Summary: This story is about the secrets and hurt that people keep locked away. Most of the people we see everyday are not who we think they are, everyone has pain, and hurt, and everyone who does only wants someone to understand and help them through it.
1. Every Rose has its Thorn

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm terrible at summaries so please bear with me. This story is about the secrets and hurt that people keep locked away. Most of the people we see everyday are not who we think they are, everyone has pain, and hurt, and everyone who does only wants someone to understand and help them through it. Clary's mother Jocelyn died when Clary was ten, her father; Valentine abuses her, when Clary turns sixteen she is sent to shadowhunter training school. It's sort of like a finishing school to make sure all the young shadowhunter's are ready for 'the big time'. Along the way Clary meets people who make her see the world in a different light. Simon, Isabel, Alec, and of course Jace. Clary is the only character who is 'out of character' since she grew up differently always pressured to be the best. She kind of has more of a bad ass attitude (Which I like better) Clary and Jace are musicians in this story so there will be song lyrics in it , okay I think you've heard enough of my rambling, On with it!**

**Prologue: Every Rose has its Thorn**

: Clary's POV:

"The car will be here in approximately ten minutes, Miss Fray." One of the servants of the Morgenstern manor told Clary with a bow as he left the room. So many servants enter and leave that it was practically impossible to know any of their names not that she particularly cared. After her mother died she decided to keep her mother's maiden name, in a weird far out way it made her feel closer to her mother.

Clary dropped the suitcase she was rolling on the ground and sat on it. Taking her guitar out of the black case she was previously wearing on her shoulder. She was all packed and ready to go to The Institute, or shadowhunter school. In fact she's been ready to go for the past month, she just couldn't get out of this hell hole fast enough. Even if she was out every evening it wasn't the same as _actually_ being away from her father, who she loathed with such a passion it was amazing she didn't implode every time she saw him.

She picked up her guitar, which was originally her mothers, and began strumming a tune, whatever song came into her mind, that was how her mother taught her.

"_You play with your heart Clarissa, whatever you feel, whether it be anger, pain, or happiness let it guide you. Express it through yourself, make everyone listening feel the same thing you feel at that moment."_ Her mother once told her when she was eight and learned how to play. She took a deep breath and started to play.

_We both lie silently still, in the dead of the night_

As she played she let all the feelings she kept locked up out, remembering her mother's last night. Clary threw a fit because it was thundering and lightning out and she didn't want to sleep alone in her room.

"Please don't go, I'm scared, stay with me," She begged her mother. Wordlessly her mother laid down next to her in the bed and wrapped her arms around Clary. Clary knew her father would be mad at mommy for staying with her but she didn't care. She was scared and daddy could get over it, what was the worst her can do really? She looked up into her mother's face and knew she was asking herself the same thing.

_Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside_

Clary knew mommy wouldn't tell her if she was scared or any of the things daddy did to her. But Clary still knew it was happening she would sit outside their door or in the vent above the room and listen to them fight. Her father was always the one to get violent. He'd slap her mother and constantly tell her he knew what he was doing and to not get in the way. She often thought about what would happen if she ran in and tried to stop the fighting, but she was too afraid to do anything other than listen.

_Was it something I did or something I said?_

Daddy came barging into the room. He practically ripped Clary's mother from the bed. Clary frantically climbed backwards on the bed bringing her knees up to her chest, her back now against the backboard of the bed. He hit her mother with the back of his fist, making Jocelyn's head snap to the side, facing Clary. Clary saw the blood in her mother's mouth and cried out.

"Stop, please stop, you're hurting her!" tears forming in her eyes. Her mother looked at her and held a finger up to her mouth, signaling to be quiet.

_Did my words not come out right?_

He didn't listen, he never did. He reached into his pocket and Clary knew what was going to happen before it did. Her father took out his stele and held it in the air, like a victory flag.

"Don't!" Clary cried.

_Though I tried not to hurt you, _

Thoughts ran through Clary's mind so fast she didn't know what to do. She considered throwing herself in front of the blade but she couldn't get herself to move. Her body wasn't listening.

_Though I tried…_

Clary watched as her father's hand came down and slashed her mother across the neck. She watched her mother fall. Her father stood above the body holding the scarlet dripping stele in the air. He looked over at Clary. Clary gasped at the sight, her father's eyes where black, cold, and detached. It was like there was something terrible and cold living inside her father. He wasn't always like this she remembered he used to be so nice. The bestest daddy ever. He gave her piggyback rides when they walked somewhere and took her to the circus, and to central park to watch the fairies dance around the lake. She often wondered in the days before this night, what happened to him, was he gone?

_But I guess that's why they say…_

Her father stared at her and then back at her mother before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Calling out to someone in the hall to 'clean up the mess' in the room. I guess so.

_Every Rose has its Thorn…._

Clary crawled off the bed and across the room to her mother, cold and limp on the ground. She shook with silent sobs, trying to stay quiet in case he came back. The door opened and Clary was too afraid to look up. _Kill me, please kill me too. _Arms grabbed her and she was being taken out of the room by Michael Wayland, who she had known for a long time. He was one of daddy's friends. He took Clary out of the room and out onto the balcony, where Clary stayed, long after Michael left and she saw someone throwing a black garbage bag out into a garbage can, lighting it on fire. She sat there for hours; unmoving staring out at the sky and occasionally at the pile of ashes she knew was her mother.

_Just like every night has its dawn._

The sun started to peek through the far away trees and she realized the night has passed and she had to move, and continue on, because no one was going to wait for her.

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song._

She went inside and her father approached her with a man she had never seen before, her father introduced him as Hodge. They lead Clary to the training room where they made her train for hours. She watched her father whenever she could, sneaking peeks up at him. The same emotionless expression never leaving his face. It was like he never cared at all.

_Every Rose has its Thorn._

**Authors Note: Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue it. Jace is going to have some deep rooted problems as well, they're both broken, and soon they realize that only together are they truly whole. =)**


	2. Introductions

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews they really meant a lot. =) The song in the last chapter was Every Rose has its Thorn by Poison (I forgot to add that in the last chapter) I know the last chapter was short but it really was just a prologue, the chapters will be longer, well at least this one will…. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One- Introductions<p>

: Clary :

* * *

><p>Clary stood on the steps of The Institute and stared. It was rather large but so were all of the Morgenstern mansions so it wasn't necessarily the size of the building that held her interest, but rather what laid in it. She was walking into a situation where not only did she not have the upper hand; she also had no idea what she was up against. Clary decided she didn't like it.<p>

The architecture of the building was beautiful. There were also fields in the back she saw as she was driving up. From the distance she saw dummies swaying in the wind and children fighting with steles and swords. It was different yet in some way similar to her home. _Home_ she really despised that word. Home was a place you felt safe in, surrounded by people you love and who love you back. She didn't have a home.

She took a deep breath and headed into The Institute, she trained her whole life to get here, to show the adults what she could do. And she _knew_ she was good. She had to be. She had to be the best. She would never again be as vulnerable as she was on that night. She shook the thoughts of her mother out of her head as she climbed the stairs to The Institute, pulling her suitcase along with her.

She entered the large building and looked around. The main part of the building was huge, to put it bluntly. The ceiling was so high that Clary had a hard time believing that someone actually _owned _a latter that would go that high. It made Clary, who was just under 5'2, feel even shorter, if that was possible.

"Well, you're looking a little lost, there, my dear," Clary snapped her head forward and met the eyes of a boy who looked around her age. He had long black hair that fell in his face and a pleasant smile. Clary noticed that his fingernails were painted black and was that _glitter? _Yes, it most definitely was, he had glitter all over his black shirt. Clary assumed he was probably wearing glitter eyeliner as well, but she was too far away from him to know for sure.

"Where's the main office?" She asked. She was slightly mad at herself for not hearing him approach, he should _not _have surprised her the way he did.

"Ah, a girl who gets right down to the point, I love it!" he exclaimed laying a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened from the contact before glaring at him. She picked his hand off her shoulder, like it carried some sort of disease, and dropped it by his side.

"Watch it," She growled.

"Feisty too, I love the outfit, it screams 'touch me and I'll kill you'" He said waving his hands in front of her body, gesturing at her black leather pants and cropped leather jacket, which laid over a white tank top. She was also wearing knee high black heeled boots, which she saw him admiring. "I love the boots." She smirked. At least he had good taste.

"Thanks. Now where's that office?" She glanced around the room one last time to triple check that she didn't miss it.

"Follow me, madam, by the way the names Magnus, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I think we are going to get along just fine!" Magnus pronounced loudly.

"Clary," She said and followed him down the hall. She wasn't here to make friends, but he knew more about this school than she did, and for all she knew she might need him. There could be one of those high school food chains here that she heard so much about from movie and the books she read. And if not her father taught her it was better to have more friends than enemy's. Not that her father knew what a true friend was supposed to be, to him they were people who would be willing to put their life at risk to save his, not that he would ever do such a thing for them.

"Clary, I like it, unique, good kick ass name, I may use it for my next clothing line. What extra do you do?" Magnus asked. Clary knew what he was asking about, apparently they weren't just worried about your training here, they actually planned to teach you here, like any other mundane high school. Clary didn't understand it, sure she loved her guitar, she loved playing, but she knew she was never going to become some sort of rock star. Everyone here was going to end up a shadowhunter and ninety percent of them would probably never make it past twenty-five.

"Music and Art"

"Nice an arts girl, what instrument do you play?"

"Guitar," She motioned the guitar case hanging on her shoulder.

"Nice, you have to play for me sometime. I'm a designer and violinist myself; maybe we'll be in the same classes." He grinned at her, and she felt the need to give him a strong smile in return, he had this energy that just drew you in, making you want to be as happy as he is. "Well here you are, the schedules are all in alphabetical order to last name, and everything you need is on them." He motioned to a white table with stacks of white paper on it. Behind the table was a closed door named 'Office'.

She started fettling through the papers, trying to find her name. When she finally did she pulled it out and looked at it. She was in room 213 she said this too Magnus.

"Cool, you're down the hall from me, I'm pretty sure that's Isabelle's room as well she hasn't had a roommate in years this should be interesting." Before Clary could even begin to ask who Isabelle was a dark haired boy appeared behind Magnus.

"Hey, Mag, Who do you have here?" he asked. He was beautiful, then again Clary saw everyone as beautiful, it was an artist thing, but he had something different.

"Alec, dear, this is Clary, my new friend, I really enjoy her, I hope she stays for a while." Magnus said to the boy who she assumed was Alec. Magnus put his hand on Alec's right arm as he held his right one out to shake Clary's hand.

"Alec, nice to meet you Clary," He offered her a smile before turning his attention back to Magnus. _Ah, so they play for that team, okay. _It wasn't a big deal to her; she was the last person who should judge anyone.

"You too," she mumbled. She still was not good with friendly conversation. "Um, is there stairs around here?" She asked them. Hopefully her roommate wasn't all bad, what did Magnus say her name was again? Isabelle, that's it.

"It's at the end of the hall; I'll see you in the lounge later, alright? You're so lucky you came on a Friday!" Magnus yelled after her, she was already down the hall by the time he told her he'd see her later.

Clary made her way to the second floor and searched for her room. When she found it she threw the door open, only to find a girl with braided long black hair sucking face with some guy with brown hair. She couched to get their attention.

"Wha- ugh, you must be the roommate, Simon get off me." The girl scrambled off the bed and looked me over. She had dark eyes, she was fairly pretty, the kind of girl that probably had guys going at her constantly. The boy, Simon she presumed, rubbed his face before grabbing his glasses off the end table next to his bed, his eyes widened when he saw her, she was used to that expression from guys. "Hey. I'm Isabelle and this is Simon, my boyfriend." Isabelle said pointing to Simon.

"Clary," She said dropping her suitcase and throwing her guitar on the bed opposite the one Isabelle and Simon were just on.

"Nice to meet you, Simon how bout we meet you in the lounge in the twenty minutes?" Isabelle asked Simon. He nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, nice meeting you Clary, hopefully the next time we meet, you'll talk more." He said looking Clary over. She raised her eyebrows at him. She liked him.

"Don't count on it." She smirked before throwing herself onto her bed next to her guitar. "Consider yourself lucky, most people don't like to carry on a conversation with me." She smiled up at the ceiling before turning towards him. He was grinning at her and even Isabelle had a hint of a smile on her face.

"I highly doubt that, I'll see you guys later, bye Izzy, Clary," He bowed before exiting the room.

"Nice boyfriend you got there," Clary said turning towards Isabelle.

"I know," She winked at Clary before kneeling down next to Clary's suitcase. Clary got up and sat down next to Isabelle on the floor. "So what do you have in here? Judging by the clothes you have on, you have to have stuff borrow worthy," _borrow worthy?_ Isabelle unzipped Clary's suitcase and placed the three steles's she had on top next to the bag.

"Excuse me?" Clary asked giving her a look. _Like hell she was touching my things._

"Don't worry, you can borrow my stuff as well, In fact I'll probably try to dress you myself, I'm majoring in design and I love redecorating people." Isabelle smiled at Clary before pulling out Clary's second favorite pair of boots. Isabelle squealed "Oh my god are these Gucci? They are. Oh I love them! You may be my favorite roommate yet. Mind if I wear them? They'll look great with the outfit I'm going to wear to the club tonight. Oh, do you wanna come with? I wonder what the guys are going to think about you. You can even wear what your wearing now, actually I have a shirt that will be perfect for you, or wait-"

"Isabelle, one thing at a time I can barely keep up with what you're saying." Clary said cutting her off. Isabelle was okay, she definitely could have had a worse roommate. " Now what about a club?"

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight, it's this really cool club here, some night's we even find a few demons lurking around, so make sure u bring some kind of weapon. But What I'm trying to say is that I'd love if you'd come with us, it might be nice having an actual girl friend." Isabelle smiled at her and Clary grinned back. She never really had a real friend before, and she like Isabelle and sure her father warned her about what it was like caring about someone after Caroline. Clary flinched at the memory. Her father wasn't here and he can't tell her what to do, after all these years, after everything he's done, she had to learn not to keep his lessons to heart. He can live his way; Clary was going to live hers.

"I'd love too, and don't worry," Clary lifted up the hem of her shirt and rolled down the top of one of her boots, showing the stele's there. "I never go anywhere without weapons." Which was true, she was always on guard.

Isabelle grinned at them and stood up. She walked over to a closet and started throwing clothes out of it, going through hangers. "Ah ha, perfect. Here you go." She threw Clary and silver glittery tank top. "That'll look great with you whole leather look, which by the way looks hot on you."

Clary shrugged out of her jacket and tank top, she pulled Isabelle's on. Clary walked over to the mirror and admired it. It looked great. "Thanks, Isabelle."

"Please, call me Izzy. What do you think?" Clary turned to see Isabelle in her boots, along with dark wash jeans and a white top. Clary smiled.

"Looking good, Iz"

* * *

><p>: Jace :<p>

* * *

><p>"But he refused to back off and I was sitting there like 'dude, I don't really care if she's your girl friend, she came on to me.' She was hot and all but not really worth-," Jace stopped listening to Jonathon and surveyed the room for what felt like the hundredth time . They were sitting on a couch in the lounge waiting for Izzy to come down. Well <em>he<em> was waiting for Izzy to come down or Alec, hell he wouldn't care if Magnus came in. He was just tired of hearing about some chick Jonathon landed last night and the fight he almost got into. Usually he could stand to be around Jonathon, on occasions, such as this, when the only other people in the room to talk too were Simon and Sebastian.

He clenched his fists at just the thought of Sebastian. He didn't really care for Simon, he was Izzy's play thing at the moment, Jace wasn't sure what the attraction was to him though, to Jace he sort of resembled a rat. Sebastian was a different story, while he didn't particularly like Simon or Jonathon, it was nothing compared to the hate he felt towards Sebastian. Every time he saw him he had to restrain himself from punching his face in, or banging his stuck up head against a wall.

Jace heard the familiar clank of heels coming down the hallway. "Finally," he muttered. He listened to them approach and noticed that there were two sets of clanking. Jace groaned inwardly at the thought of Aline or Kaelie coming to Pandemonium with them. Jace braced himself as the door opened.

"You should have seen it man, I was throwing punches left and right and then he- whoa" Jonathon stopped talking at the sight of the two girls who just walked in, Izzy was there and with her was a girl Jace didn't know but instantly knew he wanted too.

Iz spotted them and smiled giving them a little wave before pointing them out to the other girl. The girl had curly red hair and a small frame and when she turned in his direction he saw she had the brightest green eyes he's ever seen. He heard Jonathon's breath hitch and knew he was thinking the same things. This girl was hot, well that was really an understatement, she was beautiful. And judging by what she was wearing and the way she walked, she damn well knew it.

She smirked at him, catching him staring at her. He liked her already.

"Izzy who do you have here?" He asked winking at the girl, she lifted and eyebrow in return.

"The names Clary," She stated before Izzy could say anything. He glanced over at Isabelle and he noticed her grinning at his and Jonathon's expressions.

"Jace," he said standing, Jonathon stood up as well.

"My names Jonathon, nice to meet you Clary, you Isabelle's new roommate?" Jonathon asked, holding out his hand to Clary. Clary stared at it before looking back up at Jonathon.

"That would be correct, hey Simon." She said as she noticed Simon on the coach across the room. So she already met Simon, interesting. Before Jace could answer, Magnus and Alec came in the room, Magnus grinned when he saw Clary.

"Clary! I see you've made some new friends." Magnus came up and hugged her. Now that was odd, they knew each other too. Clary stiffened on contact.

"Magnus I thought we talked about this, I don't like to be touched." She said glaring at him, but Jace could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well that has to be unfortunate for the guys in your life," Simon mumbled. _Shut up, Simon._ Clary smirked at him.

"Well I make certain exceptions," She said winking at Jonathon, Jace heard him breathe out loudly. So she was cocky, he liked it. He did not like what happened next.

"Clary," Said a deep voice that Jace instantly recognized.

Sebastian.

Jace watched as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and saw her face drop. Jace's fists clenched at his sides, he was ready to walk over and rip Sebastian's arms off. But before he could even move, Clary whirled around and had Sebastian pinned to the wall.

"And I _know_ I specifically told you, Seb, not to touch me. Or do you want another black eye?" Venom leaked through her words and Jace wondered if maybe _everyone_ knew about Clary before he did.

"Clary, Clary, and here I thought you might have missed me? How's dear old dad doing?" Clary shoved him harder into the concrete. Jace couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Seb, of course I've missed you. I mean it's so hard to come by men who are so willing to be my new punching bag." She smiled sweetly and pushed off the wall, walking towards Isabelle who was staring at her in shock.

"As feisty as always Clary and even more beautiful. Have anything fun planned tonight? If not I could find something for you to do." He smiled at her. _I'm sure you do._

"What you?" Jace asked with a smile earning a laugh from Clary. It was a beautiful laugh.

"Oh, Seb, are you still here? You can go now." Clary said. Anger flashed in his eyes before he smirked at Clary.

"I'll see you later, Clary." He then turned and walked out the door.

"Like hell," She muttered, and Jace burst out laughing. Clary turned towards him, with a look of amusement. No one spoke for a while until Clary broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So where's this club everyone's been talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Wow, that was long, I was debating stopping it before Jace's point of view but I wanted to make sure everyone met her in this chapter since its called introductions. Of course not everyone has met her but at least the main people have. Caroline is a character I made up who you'll hear more about in later chapters. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, please do the same for this one =) hahaha the next chapter is at the Pandemonium club where the group learns just how well of a fighter Clary is.<strong>


	3. Pandemonium

**Authors Note: The laptop I was currently using has a virus and is in the process of getting fixed :/ Anyway, on with it…wait I realized I forgot to add this to my previous chapters: I'm doing this on an older computer with an older version of Microsoft Word, so if the spacing is weird, sorry. I apologize in advance for the shortness I don't like writing on this computer.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Claire and therefore do not own the characters, just what I make them do =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Pandemonium<p>

Clary

* * *

><p>As soon as Clary made it through the front doors of Pandemonium, she made a bee line for the bar. She needed something after that not so friendly reunion with Sebastian. Sure, she and Sebastian had a fling, but she has had many, many flings with a lot of guys. But none of the guys she's been with creeped her out as much as Sebastian Verlic does. <em>It's not that I'm scared of him. <em>She reasoned with herself. _Hell, I've seen him take on a demon; I could kick his ass blindfolded. _It was just the energy that seemed to just, roll of him.

At first it sparked her interest; the simple darkness (this was the best way to describe it, she was sure) was new to her, uncharted. It became her new conquest, or addiction. That was until he started stalking her and started calling her crazy things like his princess of darkness.

_Let's run away together, Clary. Just you and me, you could be my princess of darkness._

She shuddered at the memory. Was she the _only _one that found that a tad bit odd? She groaned and downed the shot in front of her that she didn't remember ordering.

"You seem to be in a fantastic mood or are you always like this?"

She turned around on her bar stool and found that the owner of the voice was none other than Jace Wayland, with Jonathon standing not far behind him.

"Actually, I'm usually quite charming, try me again on a day that doesn't end in a 'Y'" She responded, smiling. Nodding at the bartender who put down a glass of some colorful drink in front of her.

"Compliments of that man over there," The bartender stated, pointing to someone on the dance floor, he had a green died mohawk, she didn't see anything particularly interesting in him so she shrugged and turned back to Jace.

"Now, if I did that I'd never get to see you and _that_ my dear, would be a tragedy, don't you agree?" She snorted at Jace's attempt at a flirty comeback, but smiled all the same. She secretly loved guys with those much too big ego's and cocky attitudes.

"I'm not sure if tragedy would be the right word, Jace." She responded while taking a sip of the pinkish thing in front of her. Wasn't bad, although she still had no idea what it was. "Lucky, maybe." Jonathon laughed from behind Jace and came to sit on the empty stool next to her.

"Those drinks must be clouding your vision. Everyone wants to see me," He said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes and laughed, noticing how Jace's smiled grew when she did so. _He really was beautiful._

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," She responded while scanning the room, for any demons or someone to take her annoyance from Sebastian out on.

"Face it Jace, not everyone likes you." She heard Jonathon say. She thought she heard Jace respond with a 'don't be ridiculous' but she really wasn't paying any attention.

Just then that green mohawk caught her attention, again. She watched as he made his way around the dance floor, rubbing up against the various other girls dancing. As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up and met her gaze. His eyes were a sparkling green. _Demon. _She thought. He tilted his head to the side, indicating that he wanted her to join him on the dance floor. _Perfect._

"Excuse me guys" She said jumping off the bar stool, interrupting Jonathon in mid sentence. "But I think I'm going to go dance, see you later," She started in the demons direction. She danced with some other guy when she got close and she could feel his eyes on her. She swayed to the beat until she felt a pair of inhumanly cold hands grip her hips.

She turned and was head to chest with the demon boy. This wasn't too surprising; _everyone_ was taller than her, apparently demons were no exception.

"Hello there, gorgeous," He whispered in her ear. She had to stop herself from squirming out of his grip; it was always so disgusting when demons try to pick you up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him.

"You're not too bad yourself," Correction you're extremely bad, but hey it's not like you're ever venturing out of this club again.

He growled in response tightening his grip on her as he grinded up against her. They went on like that for a few minutes until he leaned down and spoke in her ear.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked indicating with his head towards the storage room door in the back of the club. She couldn't stop the grin that took over her face then.

"Thought you'd never ask," He moved his hands from her hips and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the storage room door.

He held the door open for her before stepping in and closing it behind him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Got you," He whispered just as she reached down into her boot and pushed her stele right through his chest.

"I don't think so," She said as he fell to the floor. The victory was short lived because suddenly, there were many more demons in that storage room then she thought. One jumped at her and she hit the ground rolling out of the way before killing it as it hit the ground. Before she could even get up another one was on her and she stuck her stele strait up into its chest.

It was quite unusual for this many demons to be together like this. They usual worked alone, in a sense. She couldn't ponder it much longer thought, before she was thrown into a battle, which she had no idea weather or not she would survive.

Eventually, Clary rolled off of what she assumed was the last one. She was bloody, covered in poison, and bruised, but still alive.

"Well, that was impressive," She went back into a fighting stance, not sure of how many more she could take. She turned towards the demon how spoke. He was leaning against a stack of boxes playing with what looked like a knife.

Then he was suddenly right in front of her, catching her off guard, she never met a demon who could move that fast. He pinned her against the wall of the storage room, his eyes blazing.

"Don't think we don't know about you Clarissa Morgenstern. Reckless, abused, little child who refuses to accept who she really is, her already determined fate," He slammed Clary against the hard concrete wall and she could feel the blood soaking up the back of her hair. _Shit._

"Clary!" A voice yelled.

She looked over to see Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Jonathon standing in what looked like a state of shock, staring at the bodies of demons around the room. She saw that the demon who was pinning her against the wall was distracted by the sight of them and used his moment of distraction to her advantage. She kicked him square in the chest, sending him to the floor. She jumped and hovered over him, stele at his chest.

"It's Fray, and I'll choose my own fate." She snarled at him before pushing the stele into his chest.

"This is not the last you will see of us Clarissa," It hissed before its eyes grew dark and its body lifeless.

She stood up as if in a daze and surveyed the damage she did. Demon bodies scattered around the room, slowly disintegrating in front of her. There were easily twenty. This many demons were not, _ever _found together. Not unless someone sent them, and that had to be an extremely powerful someone.

"Clary! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" voices started shouting all at once. Isabelle came in front of her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Well," She started. "I thought I was killing one demon tonight and it turned out to be a lot more, who would have guessed."

"This is not normal" Jace muttered.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed that?" Jace looked at up and held her gaze before shaking his head and looking back at the demons on the floor.

"Did you kill all of these Clary?" Simon asked, awe in his voice.

"It would seem so, although it is really strange for this many demons to be working together." She answered thoughtfully.

"Unless someone hired them," Jace added, meeting her gaze again.

"One step ahead of you, blondie." She put a hand on the wall to steady her as the room started spinning. "Shit." She muttered.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asked hand on her shoulder, she didn't even get a chance to yell at him for touching her, before falling to the ground. She heard her name being shouted around the room, before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what did you think? Please review! Seriously I promised myself that I would never be one of those writers who post the next chapter when they get (insert number here) of reviews but they really do encourage you to write faster… Do it for Jace!...See ya next time =)<strong>


	4. Blind

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone =) I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that I have a laptop to write this chapter one and a more updated version of Microsoft Word….YAY….ahahaha okay I'm done now, there is music in this chapter, so I am sorry if you do not like music? Is that possible? Ah well continuing on! Oh and theres a lot of what I call 'friend fluff' oh why am I explaining this to you people? Just read on!**

_**Song used:**_

_Blind-Lifehouse_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Blind<p>

Clary

* * *

><p>Clary woke with possibly the <em>worst <em>headache known to mankind, or demonkind for that matter. She opened her eyes to see a very happy Magnus smiling down at her.

"Top of the morning to you, gorgeous." He greeted. She groaned. "Well it's more like good evening but you get the point,"

"I really hope that there was an extremely good reason why you're standing over my bed while I'm sleeping." I'm sorry but that's just beyond creepy, don't care who you are.

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your lovely doctor? I did this completely free of charge, mind you." He said as he went to sit on the edge of her bed. Doctor? Just then the memories came to her of last night, Sebastian, a green Mohawk, demons, cement wall, black out.

"Crap." She muttered sitting up rubbing the back of her head.

"You were poisoned last night; do you remember drinking anything at the club?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"Um, besides a large sum of alcohol?" Alcohol, shot, was it in there? No, that was definitely just tequila, there was definitely something else, what was it again? "Oh! That pink drink, that has to be it, the bartender told me it was from the green hair demon, he must of put something in it" It all started clicking together.

"Most likely, you must have an extremely strong immune system that stuff could make a four-hundred pound man pass out for a week, I'm sure that's what they had intended, that you'd pass out dancing or in the storage room, I'm surprised you're even awake now, how are you feeling?"

'_You must have an extremely strong immune system.' I'm sure you get that from digesting demon poison whenever your father feels like forcing it upon you. _She thought bitterly.

"Um fine, thanks" She muttered standing up. "Where's Isabelle?" She noticed that the room was empty except for her and Magnus.

"Oh, I told everyone to stay out of the room for a couple of days until you woke up, which turns out wasn't needed. She's probably in Simon and my room, happily cuddling with Simon," Clary watched him shudder and laughed at the sight. He grinned at her, "Come on, everyone's worried about you, don't worry I made it very clear that you were my friend first and therefor you had the right to know _I_ of course was the most worried." He said gesturing to himself and she laughed again. "But they were also very concerned, you make friends fast Miss Fray, of course the majority of your friends are male so that could be the reason, but never the less, let's go."

Magnus was now standing by her closet, rummaging through the clothes that were hanging there.

"I am capable of dressing myself Magnus," She said as she walked up next to him.

"Oh, very well, if I absolutely cannot convince you to let me dress you," He paused to look at her and when she made no argument he sighed and continued on. "I'll just have to wait outside and judge it then," He said waving his hand as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

She shook her head at the door and quickly got dressed. She found Magnus waiting outside the room for her.

"Alright, nice gray jeans works good with that black sparkly tank top, is that Isabelle's?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, she grinned devilishly.

"Well she still has my boots so I took it as permission to borrow another shirt."

"Alright and the ankle boots are cute as well, you are so going to be the inspiration for my next line, no puts I might force you to model too." He held open the door for the stairs for her and they made their way up to the lounge. "Have you ever modeled before? You'd be killer."

"No can't say I have, they don't have a demon killer magazine, if they did of course I'd be the cover girl on every issue," She said jokily. The walked into the lounge to see everyone gathered around a piano.

"My fellow friends, look our very own sleeping beauty has awoken," Magnus called out laughing.

"I will not. _Ever_. Be referred to as a 'sleeping beauty' again or you will never see your next clothing line." She growled. Sleeping Beauty was weak, needing a prince to save her because she was stupid enough to prick her finger on a machine she probably didn't even know how to work.

The group laughed as Magnus looked scared out of his mind. She smiled at that.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to wake up for at least three days?" Izzy asked Magnus.

"What can I say she's full of surprises." Magnus said shrugging, as he went to sit next to Alec on the couch. Jace was still sitting on the piano bench and Isabelle and Simon where sitting on a chair next to it. Well _Simon _was sitting on the chair _Isabelle_ was sitting on top of him.

"What Izzy? You ready to get rid of me so you can steal all of my clothes?" She asked smirking.

"Oh damn, she caught me, guess my master plan is foiled." She snapped her fingers and every one erupted into more giggles, or maybe that was her? Whatever, same difference.

"So are you feeling okay?" Jace asked, speaking for the first time. He was staring at her the whole time probably looking for signs of damage. She went to go sit next to him on the Piano bench, she noticed Jonathon sitting cross legged on the floor next to the piano, he was out of her line of sight before.

"No not really," She said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her and she could practically see the fear in Jace and Jonathon's eyes. It was weird having people care about her. "I'm feeling kind of hungry, is there anywhere good to go eat at?" She asked laughing at everyone's facial expressions. Isabelle threw a pillow at her that was on the floor next to her chair. Clary moved out of the way and it hit Jace in the face.

"Oh you're so dead," He said to Clary as he shoved her with the pillow. She was laughing too hard to defend herself and so she slid off the piano bench landing on Jonathon.

"Hey now! That was rude," She pouted at Jace as she sat up on Jonathon's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rolled her eyes. She picked up the pillow that was now on the ground next to her and flung it at Jace who caught it in midair. "I vote we go get food." She tried again.

"I doubt Jonathon's going to want to move now," Simon mumbled loud enough for the rest of us to hear. I laughed out right as Jace scowled choking the pillow at Simons head.

"He's right I'm quite comfortable," Jonathon said smirking holding her tighter. She tried to get out of his grip which only resulted with the front end of her body on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as Jonathon still gripped her hips. She crossed her arms and blew hair out of her face.

Then suddenly Jace was standing above her head with a wicked grin on his face.

"What-" She started as he reached down and picked her up bridal style. She screamed pounding on his chest "Let go!"

He smiled down at her laughing she could feel his whole body shaking. "No I don't think I will, but hey I thought you'd be happy I just saved a damsel in distress."

"I am not a damsel and I certainly was not in distress." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah sure, okay guys who wants to head down to Taki's? I agree with the midget, we should go get food." He said smiling.

"Hey, I am not a MIDGET!" She yelled but was ignored as everyone got up followed by a chorus of 'yeah's' and a 'we always go there' from Isabelle.

"And there's a _reason _for that Izzy." Alec said holding the door open for Jace as he carried Clary through the door. The bounded down the stairs talking about all the food Taki's has that's apparently superior to all other food places around. Then they were suddenly outside in the fall weather on the streets of Manhattan.

They wandered down the street, talking as they went, as Clary stared up into the sky. She wondered if it's true what they say about how when people die they're always up there in the sky as stars watching you. She wondered if her mother and Caroline were up there. She hoped so.

"Comfortable?" Jace whispered in her ear breaking her out of her trance. She looked up into his gold eyes and smiled. She's never seen eyes quite like Jace's before. They were amazing to say the least and she had the sudden itch to draw them and that ever present smirk that he was wearing now.

"You know I am capable of walking," She teased. She had to be careful around him, she was used to guys flirting with her and holding her, but she never felt this rush of tingles every time they smiled or laughed or touched her like she did when she was with Jace. This was very strange since they only just met.

"Oh please, you secretly love the fact that I'm carrying you." He smiled at her before checking both ways as the group darted across a busy street. "Izzy always wants me to carry her, in fact she's trying to get Simon to carry her now, the difference is he won't." He looked back down at her. "So you see you are the lucky one to have _me _of all people carrying you." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yes very lucky." She responded. They were now in front of a very small restaurant that was full of downworlders. It must have a glamour so the Mundie's couldn't see it. They went to a large booth in the back and Jace threw Clary in on the seat as he climbed in next to her. Jonathon sat next to him as Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec squeezed in on the other side.

"Why does it seem like every time we come here we gain more people?" Alec mumbled looking at the menu in front of him.

"What are you trying to say Alexander?" Magnus asked him. "That Clary, Simon, and myself are not wonderful additions to your little pose?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow at the group.

"That's um not what I meant," Alec stuttered blushing. Clary broke out laughing.

"I knew you didn't like me! It all makes sense now." Clary exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"I agree with Clary it all make sense why you all hate me, we're invading into your group, maybe us three should just go get our own table?" Simon suggested nodding at Clary and Magnus who went to stand and move out.

"Oh no you don't" Jace said grabbing Clary's waist and pulling her back down. "I like her you guys are free to go though." Jace said smirking. Clary was laughing so hard she had to lean against Jace for support.

"Now I'm hurt, I thought what we had was special," Simon said to a horrified looking Jace.

"You see! I knew he had a crush on me, damn my good looks, Izzy you better keep this one on a tight leash," Jace said to a very not happy Isabelle.

"Well if you all are done know I'd like to eat," Isabelle said turning to the waitress and smiled. "Oh hi Aline" Izzy said to the waitress.

"Hello Isabelle." She said very professionally. "Jace." She nodded her eyes shooting daggers at him and Clary. She quickly sat up strait making sure she wasn't touching Jace anywhere. Of course Jace would have a girlfriend. "What can I get you all?"

They ordered it to go, deciding they were going to eat back at The Institute, the sudden change of heart may have been because of Aline but Clary didn't know for sure. They walked back out into the streets and it was cold for Clary, being in a tank top and all.

"Cold?" Jace asked her as they all were walking back. Simon finally caved and was carrying Isabelle. They were running way ahead of Alec, Magnus, and Jonathon. Who were a couple yards ahead of her and Jace. There was no one out where they were now. She looked at Jace in his Black T-Shirt and Jeans. She nodded.

"Aren't you? You're only wearing a T-Shirt." She pointed out.

"Nope," He said popping the 'P'. "Here hold this." He handed her the bag with the food boxes in it. She took it with a confused expression, until he reached down and picked her up, again. She laughed and placed the warm bag on her stomach holding it with one hand as she hit Jace with the other.

"How about you only do that when I ask you to, okay?" She asked giving him a glare that she hoped said 'that wasn't a question.'

"Well do you want me to put you back down?" He asked smirking. She rolled her eyes but whispered a silent 'no.' He's smile widened and she let him carry her the rest of the way back to The Institute.

* * *

><p>Jace<p>

* * *

><p>Alec opened the door to the lounge and Jace threw Clary onto the nearest couch, smiling at her as he sat down next to her. He wouldn't tell her but he loves carrying her and Izzy. Maybe it was just a thing for girls he cares about, in a way it was like he was protecting them, which was strange since he only really just met Clary and he really knew nothing about her.<p>

Clary passed out the food and they all ate silently until Magnus spoke up.

"Oh Clary, you promised me you'd play me a song on your guitar, could you do it now?" He asked hopefully.

"You play the guitar?" he asked her shocked; she didn't really strike him as a guitar player. She nodded her head looking horrified. Her fiery red curls going everywhere.

"I don't remember promising, Magnus." She stated plainly. Jace didn't know about anybody else but _he_ certainly wanted to hear her play.

"Please Clary?" Magnus begged along with Isabelle and then everyone was there trying to convince her to play them a song.

"One song Clary, please, just one." Isabelle begged. Clary let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." She said and put her container of french fries on Jace as she jumped up and darted out the door.

"Yes!" Isabelle exclaimed doing a little dance before sitting back down.

"I bet she's just a fabulous guitar player and singer, don't you think so Alexander?" Magnus asked Alec who just shrugged. Jace rolled his eyes. Alec was the _last_ person anyone should ask about music.

"I have a feeling she's good at everything she does," Jonathon mumbled.

"Looks like Jonathon's got a crush," Isabelle sang. Jace's hands clenched around the container of french fries on his lap. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Jonathon liking Clary. He was about to suffocate him with the pillow earlier when Clary fell on him. Good thing Jace came up with the whole carrying her plan. He was dying to get to know her better, he's never felt this way bout anyone before.

"Wait until the rest of the guy's at The Institute get a whiff of her, they're be falling all over themselves over her, Kaelie and Aline are going to have some competition." Magnus said obviously pleased. Jace shuddered at the thought of the rest of the people of the Institute catching her attention. Just then Clary came back holding a black guitar case covered in stickers.

She smiled at everyone and sat down on the chair that was facing all of them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took her guitar out putting the strap on, she started strumming it absentmindedly. To Jace it looked like she had no idea what she was going to play until the random notes started coming together to a song Jace has heard a few times. She started singing and Jace didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried._

She looked so sad that Jace knew she must be singing a song that she felt something for, that she must relate too.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go._

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor._

Jace noticed that she started crying, he could almost feel the pain she was feeling then.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go._

_After all this why_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you will ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go._

Clary stopped playing and it was really quiet for a few seconds as Clary whipped her tears. Suddenly everyone exploded into a clapping frenzy, except him. He could have swoon he could feel the pain, something happened to her, something hurt her, and Jace want to know what it was and fix it. He wanted to put her back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I think I made up for the shortness of the last chapter =) we find out more about those demons next chapter, and Clary learns more about Jace as he learns more about Clary. And what about Jace gettin Jealous? And I am sorry for any spelling mistakes I wanted to post it so fast I didn't really check that much…..Now review!<strong>

**Please **

**If you do Clary and/or Jace might play you a song next chapter =) hehehe**


	5. Worries

**Authors Note: Thank You all for the lovely reviews :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Worries<p>

Clary

* * *

><p><em>I don't understand, I really just don't. Why is it that every time I feel like I'm climbing out of the black hole my life just seems to thrive in, someone comes along and pushes me right back in? Why does it feel like I just keep sinking lower? Why is it always him? <em>Clary lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at the clock that was on the nightstand next to her. 4:37 am. She sighed. It really wasn't fair. She whipped the tears off her face and rubbed her eyes. She really hated crying. She never understood the point of it, why cry over something? Why not get up and fix whatever it was that made you cry?

She wondered how she could fix her reasons for crying. There are all these runes and spells and warlocks, werewolves, vampires, demons, the very things you learn at a young age don't exist and now she lives in a world where not only do they exist but she's part of them. Yet all these things exist but it will never change humanity. It's sad really, the rich man could discover every one of his buyers are murdering vampires but it won't change the rich mans need for greed. She could kill every demon that ever walked the earth but it would never change her father. And she didn't know why she kept trying.

She runs away from his words and hands just as much as she craved it. She wants to just scream at the top of her lungs and destroy everything she sees, even though it's painfully obvious that it won't change or fix anything. It's not fair, but she learned at a young age that very rarely are things ever fair. Especially when it came to her father.

He was thousands of miles away yet he still controlled her every thought, her every move. His influences were forever living inside her. He still manipulated her every emotion and feeling. And Clary wanted nothing more than to fix it. To destroy everything his presence has ever touched, every feeling she had that involved his 'teachings', this person she was forced to become. But she knew that it would never happen, and that was truly disappointing.

She couldn't change who he forced her to become and it felt like she was giving up, not only on a challenge but on herself. And she thought for what had to be the ten thousandth time, that it her life just wasn't fair.

_Why do you always fight who you are? What you want? Why not just take it if you want it, Clarissa?_

Her father's words taunted her. She hated the effect he had on her. How no matter how hard she tried to fight it every little things she did or ever will do _still_ revolves around him. _I wonder if this is how my mother felt?_

In a few hours it would be time to start classes and training and all that other fun stuff. Clary was determined to not have the events of the past weekend change her. Because no matter how hard she wanted to fight it sometimes her father was right, feeling things for other people weakens you in the long run, because not only do you have to worry about keeping yourself alive but you start worrying about everyone else. Honestly, how many movies has she seen where the villain leads the hero into their trap because they have someone that the hero loves? She couldn't be like that, tied down like that, it was as she knew her biggest weakness, and she wouldn't let these people become a part of that. She couldn't risk it happening again.

Clary got up out of bed and got changed. It was rather obvious she wasn't going to get any more sleep. That was for sure. As quietly as possible she tip toed out of the room, eventually, she hoped she would learn how light of a sleeper Isabelle was, but until then she wasn't taking any chances. Isabelle in some ways was very easy to read and she knew she had no chance of going anywhere alone if Izzy woke up.

Clary made it out of the eerily quiet school building without anyone noticing her and walked down the deserted streets of New York. It surprised her somewhat that they didn't have more security on the doors, that they allowed students to just leave. Then again it wasn't really like Mundie High School was it? They weren't necessarily _forced _to go there, you just couldn't be a showdowhunter, and live in exile if you didn't, no biggie. Clary figured it was kind of like college they could care less if you came, you choose to be there, although she didn't see how it was much of a choice.

"Hey Clary!" Clary turned towards the direction of the school where the voice came from, it was still dark so she couldn't make out who was running after her. She listened to the sounds radiating off the alleyway walls and realized that there was more than one person. She debated taking off and running but that probably wouldn't do her any good. So she waited for them to catch up. "Hold up,"

Jace reached her first, followed by Simon. Clary saw that there was another figure stumbling behind them which she knew instantly was Magnus. She groaned inwardly, they were certainly making the whole avoiding them thing extremely difficult, now weren't they?

"Is there a particular reason you guys decided to run out after me in the middle of the night? I was going for a walk you know." She said once Magnus got there. Maybe if she acted like she didn't want them there, they'd go away?

"Technically it's morning." Simon added.

"Besides we were all in my room." Magnus said.

"Which conveniently enough has a lovely view of the street in front of The Institute, great right? Jace said with a smirk.

"You don't mind if we come with you, Clary, do you?" Simon asked. Magnus gave her these puppy dog eyes from behind Simon. She sighed. It was obvious _that_ plan wasn't going to work.

"Well you are already out here; it would be rude of me to send you back, now wouldn't it?" She tilted her head as if in thought, smiling. "Then again, I never was known for being nice." She turned around and started walking down the street, knowing they'd follow her.

"Awesome, now where are we headed?" Simon asked catching up to her eagerly.

"Early morning clothes shopping?" Magnus asked hopefully. She shook her head and laughed. As the other two guys grimaced.

"Magnus, first off, there are no stores open it's like what five in the morning?" Jace asked looking around as if a giant clock was just going to appear in front of them with the current time on it. When that didn't happen he continued. "And secondly as we have told you way to many times, no one wants to go shopping with you, ever."

Magnus pouted and Clary spoke up. "Don't worry Magnus; I'll go shopping with you- er, one of these days." She smiled at him warmly then turned and shot Jace a glare; he was smiling at her obviously amused.

Magus brightened immediately and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground in a huge bear hug. "Oh thank you Clary, I knew there was a reason why I liked you!"

"Magnus, down now." Clary growled at him. He placed her down and she rubbed the not quite healed bruise on her side, she gotten weeks ago from her father. "I thought we discussed this whole touching me thing remember? I told you _not_ to."

Simon snorted. "Geez Magnus I thought you were gay. Do you have a thing for Clary that we should know about?" He teased.

"Ha-ha Simon you are hilarious really, it is truly a wonder why you don't have girls fainting at your feet as you walk by." Clary suppressed a laugh as they turned onto a more populated street. Clary haven been to New York quite a few times immediately recognized where they were and headed to her favorite place to get coffee, Starbucks.

"You know," Jace started. "I didn't hear you complaining when I carried you the other day." Clary rolled her eyes. This as she was learning was a typical Jace comment.

"That was because I had way too much demon poison in my body to be thinking correctly, but I can yell at you now, if you like." She smiled sweetly at him before opening the front door of Starbucks.

"You know there's coffee at The Institute right?" Jace asked as they stood waiting in line. There were quite a few people there for five-thirty in the morning, she thought.

"Your point is?" She asked looking at the menu.

"I, for one agree with Clary." Simon started.

"Of course you do." Magnus mumbled. Simon ignored him and continued on.

"The coffee at The Institute sucks."

"But she wouldn't know that." Jace said looking at her contently.

"I didn't exactly leave my room with the idea of heading to Starbucks it was a spur of the moment sort of thing."

"Good Morning, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked, smiling at her sweetly. She knew that smile. _I am so getting a discount. _She smiled up at him.

"A muzzle would be lovely." She said pointing at Jace. Jace stared at her in shock as Simon and Magnus broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry but we're fresh out of muzzles, but we do have quite a large supply of coffee, if you're interested." He flirted with her.

"God, I love this girl." Magnus said as he started to catch his breath. Clary flinched at the words. Then again he also 'loved' her shoes and Gossip Girl. She decided that she shouldn't take his words to heart. Magnus seemed like one of those people who threw around the word 'love' as If it was nothing.

"I guess I can live with coffee. A medium Carmel Frappuccino, please."

"Sure thing, cutie" He said as he went off to make her drink.

"What is this guy looking to get a bigger tip or something?" Simon asked. The whole group rolled their eyes as Magnus literally did a face palm.

"How did you manage to get Isabelle?" Magnus asked. As Jace chuckled. The guy behind the counter returned with her coffee and she took her wallet out of the back pocket of her jeans.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The guy said with a smile. "It's on the house."

She grinned up at him slipping the wallet back into her pocket. Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at him and went to sit at one of the tables as the guys ordered theirs. She glanced around the shop and noticed that they were the only ones now in there.

Once the guys got their coffee she stood up, not wanting to stay in the Starbucks. She made it as far as the door before the coffee guy called after her.

"Hey, you know I get off in about half an hour, if you want to go get something to eat?" He asked her.

"By the angel" Jace muttered clearly annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the man.

"I have somewhere to be, but thanks for the coffee." She lifted up the cup in farewell and pushed open the doors, heading towards central park.

"Now why did you turn him down?" Magnus asked. "He was cute." She smiled.

"This is true, but I'm not interested in some Starbucks worker." She said taking a sip of her drink. She noticed that Magnus and Simon seemed to have some kind of coffee and Jace had something with what looked like Oreos on top. She decided not to question it.

"Well he sure as hell was interested in you." Simon grumbled.

"So who are you interested in?" Jace asked her, looking very nonchalant, she almost laughed at the sight of him.

"When I find him, I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys this morning?" Isabelle asked as Clary, Simon, Magnus, and Jace walked out onto the field in the back of The Institute. Clary surprisingly had fun on her walk through central park with the guys. Who were now, currently wet from their attempts at trying to catch her a frog in the lake.<p>

"Out and about, Izzy," Jace said with a smile.

"Hey Clare, have fun on your walk this morning?" Sebastian asked her with smirk as he passed by her with she assumed was his friends. How had he known she went on a walk this morning?

"Don't you know stalking isn't the best tactic to use when trying to get a girl, Verlec?" Jace asked. The group laughed as he scurried away farther down the field. It was now nine which meant that everyone attending the school had training until noon, then after that they went their separate ways.

"So what do they have us do for training here?" Clary asked breaking the awkward silence.

"For the first couple weeks it's just sparring. Then they separate you once they see how advanced you are." Isabelle answered.

"Gather around everyone if you will," A voice bellowed from the middle of the field. Clary tried to see who it was speaking but she couldn't see past the students who were all taller than her. _Figures._

When Clary could finally see through the mess of student she really wished she couldn't because standing there was none other than Hodge. Her father's right hand man and her last trainer or torturer as she called him. She gasped and her group turned to look at her in surprise.

"Everyone partner up you will spar with that partner until one of you wins, winning meaning you have your opponent on the ground for five seconds. If you win you will come over here and stand to my right, if you lost stand to my left. Any questions? No? Good. Begin."

Everyone paired up and Magnus headed over to her. They got into fighting stances and started going at it, at once Clary realized he was not at all very good at this. Each of his moves was not only very obvious but extremely clumsy, has he ever been trained before?

She lightly kicked him in the chest and he landed on the ground, she knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded at her very fast.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for not kicking me so hard, I admit my defeat, as you could probably tell sparing is not one of my strong points." He gave her a smile before jumping up, glitter falling from his hair. "I knew you wouldn't go too hard on me, bonne journée, Clary." He gave her a wave before heading towards the losing side of the field, Clary turned and headed in the opposite direction. She noticed that Simon and Jonathon were also in the losing section.

"Great now pair up again with people on your own side, head farther up the field if you win and farther down the field if you lose, continue this until I say stop, which won't be for a few hours mind you, begin."

Clary sighed and paired off with some guy she didn't know. This was basically how the time went, she sparred person after person, never losing of course. A few were good most not so much. She noticed that Jace and Isabelle weren't sparring with one another. She guessed they wanted to save each other for last?

"Hey Clary ready for another reunion?" Sebastian sneered as he stood in a fighting stance in front of her. She noticed Jace and Isabelle turn towards them but then went back to their own partners.

"Sure Seb, anytime you want me to kick your ass is fine with me." Clary said getting into her own stance she was barley there before Sebastian rushed her. She stepped gracefully out of his way as he sailed past her in a kick. He jumped back up and went at her again.

Now the thing about facing Sebastian is that he has a lot of power only he throws it around too much. If he had more patience and accuracy he would be a much better fighter. But when he was fighting against someone who actually moved, he was in for some trouble if they moved too fast.

She got bored of their back and forth and kicked his legs out from under him, she jumped on him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Bitch." He spat.

"I know, and I think that's five." Clary said standing up. She noticed that no one else was fighting and they were all staring at her and Sebastian.

"Thank you for joining us Clarissa and Sebastian, I thought I said you were to stop when I told you too." Hodge scolded them.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't hear you." She said careful not to show any emotion on her face, she remembered that emotions were greatly frowned upon when it came to Hodge. Sebastian mumbled his agreement and Hodge looked at them sternly before continuing.

"Very well, next time listen harder. That is all for today, think of today as a practice round because tomorrows class will consist of preparing for the tournament. Have a nice day." Clary stood there in shock as other people started pushing past her.

Tournament?

What tournament?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: He-he minor Cliffy. I hope that you could see a little bit of Clary's personality in this chapter. Especially in the beginning, she is quite afraid of love, of her being in it, or someone being in love with her. She's trying to shut her new friends out of her life because good things never tend to happen to her friends. You'll find out what I mean later on and it involves the mysterious Caroline. Kay now, REVIEW! Please and thank you =)<strong>

**bonne journée- Good Day in French.

**Sorry if you got another alert for this chapter I had to fix some of the mistakes in it.


	6. Here I Go Again

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Special shout out to my anonymous reviewer "KK" I don't know who you are but your reviews always make me smile =) SO THANK YOU AWESOME PERSON. Anyway this chapter has a lot of songs in it, again sorry if that bugs you….**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Cassandra it is Morgan, yes I know this is very unfortunate.**

**Songs used: **

_Only girl (In the world) – Rihanna (Not a particular fan of this one but it's so Izzy, you know?) _

_Just to get High- Nickelback_

_Here I Go Again- Whitesnake_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Here I Go Again<p>

Clary

* * *

><p>"The tournament is like this huge epic Shadowhunter fight to the death." Simon said waving his hands around dramatically. "We're all –cha, cha-" He made karate chopping motions with his hands going down on one knee on the bed. "And everyone else we're against are all like AHHHHH!" Simon dramatically fell off Izzy's bed, in a mock death scene, holding his hands to his heart. Clary and Isabelle burst out laughing as Magnus face palmed.<p>

"That was a very um, _dramatic_, demonstration, Simon." Magnus said shaking his head. He was sitting next to Clary on her bed going through her suitcase that she hasn't finished unpacking yet. "What he is _trying_ to say, my dear, is that you start out in groups in the tournament and we're always one big group and the groups verse each other until there's only one group left and then that group plays against each other until there is only one very lucky winner. A complete waste of time in my opinion, when are shadowhunters going to need to fight each other?" Magnus shook his head in disgust. "Completely idiotic."

"Simon, you play way too many video games." Isabelle mumbled. Simon shot her a glare.

"Okay, so it doesn't seem that difficult. Is it some kind of big event?" She asked Magnus ignoring Simon and Isabelle's bickering on the other bed.

"It's only really a big deal to Hodge, we never understood why but every year he acts like we're in some shadowhunter Olympics. Can I borrow this?" Magnus held up her glittery green tank top.

"Um, no."

"Oh, come on its glittery! It's like you're trying to torture me." Magnus huffed throwing it back into the suitcase and slamming the top down. She laughed.

"I know, I'm evil like that." She replied winking at him. Magnus picked up a pillow on her bed and smacked her with it. "Hey now. That's rude."

Suddenly the radio volume in the room blasted and Isabelle got up at started jumping around.

"This should be my song for class. This definitely describes me." Isabelle said as she continued dancing. Mr. Garroway, their music teacher, assigned them homework for the week. They had to find a song that described them or an event in their life that changed them and made them who they are now.

_I want you to love me_

_Like I'm a hot ride._

_Be thinking of me,_

_Doing what you like._

Clary immediately recognized the popular Rihanna song. She rolled her eyes at Isabelle. Who was dancing around like an idiot.

_So boy forget about the world_

_Cause its only me and you tonight_

_I'm gunna make you beg for it_

_Then imma make you swallow your pride._

Simon picked up Isabelle's hair brush and started singing into it. He ran around on top of the bed, stopping only to reach out at his imaginary audience. Isabelle ran over to Clary and pulled her up off the bed into a dance. She laughed as Isabelle started grinding on her, but danced anyway. Singing along.

"_Want you to make me feel_

_Like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world"_

Magnus grabbed her hand and spun her towards the door. She hit it and heard a "What the hell" from the other side. Nobody made a move to come in the door so she turned away from it and continued dancing. Isabelle was now on her bed with Magnus singing into the heel of her stiletto boot. Simon was on his knees still singing into the hair brush on the opposite bed. She was starting too really like these people. She ignored the voice in the back of her head complaining about how wrong this whole thing was. She continued dancing.

"_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby take me, high, high._

_Let me take you by surprise_

_Ohh make it last all night."_

"I'm down with that."

Clary spun around only to come face to chest with a smirking Jace. Alec was behind him looking around the room at everyone frozen in mid dance, he looked like he was debating turning around and fleeing the scene.

"I'm sure you would be." She countered rolling her eyes and knocking Simon off her bed.

"I don't suppose any of you guys filmed that huh?" Jace asked, looking around at everyone. Isabelle threw a pillow at him before hopping off the bed and dragging Simon off the floor and out the door. She stopped in the door way.

"Clary would you play guitar for me for that song tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thank you and Jace? Get over yourself." She threw over her shoulder on the way out the door.

* * *

><p>The next two days drew on antagonizing slow. Isabelle played that song in class for the assignment and received a "B" Which was good considering she was only going to get a "D" for not sticking to the assignment rules. She claimed that it described her need to want to be noticed by everyone and treated special. Clary figured Isabelle could have done worse songs.<p>

They continued sparring in training. Hodge decided he was going to pick the partners they all sparred against, so she never knew any of the people. They were all pretty good, but she was better. She wondered what it would be like to spar against Jace or Isabelle they both seemed rather talented, certainly a good match for her.

_But I can still remember what his face looked like,_

_When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night._

_Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!_

_Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!_

_A gun would do the trick, get it over with,_

_You're better off..._

_To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,_

_Just to get high-igh, igh, igh._

Clary stopped short as she heard music coming from a closed classroom door. She got up on her tippy toes to try and see through the window on the door. Unfortunately, the idiot who made the door put the window five feet off the ground so she had to stretch to see it. _People these days. _She put her hand on the door knob, while trying to stretch up and realized a second too late how bad of an idea that was.

She was sent through the door of the room, stumbling, arms flaring, she stopped herself and tried to stay up right. When she was positive that she was not going to fall over she looked up to meet the eyes of the musician.

_Jace_

Jace was sitting on the air-conditioning unit under the window of the classroom. His hands frozen on his guitar, which up until this moment she had no idea he could play. They stared at each other for a while until he broke the tension.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

He stood up and walked over to her, stopping about two feet in front of her. She didn't know what to say. Why was he singing a song about someone dying from an overdose? She felt bad that she interrupted, when she played a song that meant something to her, alone, she wanted to stay alone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just walking," She pointed behind her at the hallway. "And I heard the music, which was really good by the way, and I tried to see who it was, but the window on the stupid door was too high and I have this shortness issue so I couldn't see, and I sorta, kinda hit the door knob and fumbled gracefully into the room." She blurted out at once, nodding her head quickly up and down. Jace laughed and she stopped and stared at him.

"It's okay, Clary." Jace reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we have to get to class before Mr. Garroway blows a fuse." He grinned crookedly at her before walking to the door and holding it open for her. "Ma' Lady" He winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Now here's something I never thought I'd see, Jace with gasp, manors." She laughed walking out the door. She felt his hand on the small of her back as she walked through the door frame and the spot on her back burned, long after he removed his hand.

"I am nothing less of a gentleman when I am in the presence of a beautiful lady, such as yourself." He winked at her, his shoulder bumping hers as they walked down the deserted hallway.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"Ouch, your lack of faith hurts," He put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. She laughed and he grinned. They were outside the music room now and she could hear music playing from the other side. The class has already started. Jace reached over and opened the door. She walked in as the person on stage finished, Jace right behind her.

"Clary, Jace, how nice of you to decide to join us. Since you both were so kind to interrupt how about one of you go next."

She turned to face Jace but he was standing there frozen with had a faraway look in his eyes. She realized he was not ready to sing his for the class, she wondered if he was planning on playing the same song as the one she heard him playing just a few minutes earlier.

"Any day now," Mr. Garroway grumbled impatiently. She sighed, looks like she had to perform.

"I'll go," She went to the back of the room and retrieved her guitar. Isabelle shot her a look that clearly said, _you will explain later_. She groaned inwardly, Isabelle had this need for gossip and it really sucked when you didn't have anything to give her that was up to her standards. Izzy also tended to make her own interesting gossip, deciding what she thought was happening to people, like Kaelie having an affair with Sebastian, when she was dating Jonathon. Clary suspected that Isabelle saw life as a giant drama television show.

She shook her head and headed up on the small stage. Jace was seated next to Isabelle. He had a smile on his face but she could see the relief in his eyes. _Got to figure out what that's all about later._

"Okay well, I'm Clary, and this is a song that I think describes me,"

_I don't know where I'm going, _

_but I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_in the songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_Here I go again, here I go again._

She fell into the familiar rhythm of the song. Moving around the stage.

_Though I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

She realized how much she slipped up the past couple of days. She was letting these people get to her. She couldn't change, she was beyond help. She only had herself.

_Here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_.

She finished up the song as the room cheered. Isabelle stood up in the back clapping frantically.

"Very good Miss Fray, 'A' for you." Mr. Garroway told her as he went up on the stage. "You see class this is what I am talking about, a song that describes you. A song you think describes you, because nobody sees you quite the same as you see yourself." The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Think about that class, you are dismissed."

The class rushed out the doors. Even as trained shadowhunters they still ran from the last class of the day, like any other teenager.

"Hey Clary, wait up." She turned and saw Jace jogging up to her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go to the movies, explore New York?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. She almost laughed outright. Jace? Asking her out? She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away quickly. She couldn't let herself get close to him again. She headed up the stairs and when she got to the floor that held the lodge, she kept going up. Now was as good a time as any to explore The Institute.

Clary continued climbing until she got to what she assumed was the top floor. She pushed open the door and walked out onto a large balcony. There were stone columns, that connected to a roof the covered half the balcony. She walked to the edge, next to a small stone replica of an angel. She climbed over the edge and sat on the ledge in front of the angel. From here she could see all of New York. She looked down and it looked like she was twenty stories up, but there was no way she climbed that many stairs right?

She reached back into her bag and drew out her sketchbook and a pencil. She got to work capturing the skyline in front of her, retreating into her own little world, where she hoped she stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well that was kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be up soon, and It will be a little bit of a turning point in the story =) So I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Now did anyone find anything special about the song Clary sang? Review if you know, except you Marissarosee because you actually do know ;) Now review! You'll get a COOKIE! Or a mango whatever you prefer… <strong>


	7. Sebastian

**Disclaimer: Characters and names of places do not belong to me, I am sadly not Cassandra Clare, I just play with her world.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Sebastian<p>

Clary

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been annoying her for a total of two weeks. Okay well he's been annoying her for the month that she's been at the institute but it had gotten really bad these last two weeks.<p>

She tried to dodge his passes, she threatened him, hell she probably left him with quite a few bruises. But _nothing_ worked.

"Look how about we go out to the movies?" Sebastian asked blocking her way into class. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened." He smiled with what he probably thought was a seductive smirk. "What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"You dead in a hole would be a good start." She replied venomously pushing him into the lockers to her right. "I'm not interested so I think it would be better if you just left me alone."

"Now, now, Clarebear-"

"You heard her, get lost." Clary did a one-eighty and found a smirking Jace leaning against the wall. His posture was supposed to look casual but she could tell by the fire in his eyes and the clenched fists he held at his sides that he was pissed.

She let out a sigh; she's been steadily avoiding Jace for the past two weeks as well as Sebastian. What happened to the Clary that never hid from anyone?

"Whatever _Wayland_," He spit the name out like it was the dirtiest of curse words. "I'll see you later Clarissa." Now it was her turn to clench her fists.

He strode down the hall with the utmost confidence; like the fact that he just made the top of two people's hit list didn't faze him in the least.

"Ass," She muttered under her breath. She looked up at Jace who appeared to be very amused. She rolled her eyes and started making her way to her pointless classes. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. She shrugged out of his grip and turned to face Jace.

"Yes?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head obviously uncomfortable. "Nothing. Um, how long has he been doing that?"

"How long has he been annoying me at the Institute? About a month. How long has he been annoying me in general? About ten years." She met him when she was around six. Her mother was good friends with the Verlec's. She hated him from day one when he ripped the heads off her dolls and broke her toys.

His lips turned up into an almost smile, "You'd think he'd get the hint by now."

Clary laughed. Not even sure why she did, probably because it's been so long since she's laughed. Clary secretly loved people who could make her laugh. His eyes brightened.

"Some are just slow learners." She said with a smile. That sounded like a good cue to leave so she did. But because of his long legs, Jace caught up with her easily. They walked in silence but fortunately it wasn't awkward.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She glanced at him quickly before averting her gaze to the hallway in front of her.

"You seem unusually quiet." He said with a smirk. She gave him a small smile.

"You don't know me well enough to know what's 'usual'." It's true. He barely knew her at all, but then again she never let him get to know her. She never lets anyone get to know her.

"I tried to change that," He pointed out.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Clarissa Fray and Sebastian Verlec, Isabelle Lightwood and -" Clary tuned Hodge out as she tried to seek out Sebastian in the crowd. The angels were testing her, she was sure of it. Apparently, he wasn't annoying her enough, now he had all of training to continue doing it farther.<p>

"Looking for me?" She spun and locked eyes with Sebastian. He was smiling at her in a way that was almost a sneer, one that made her want to punch him really hard in the face.

"You betcha, come on, time for me to knock you out." She strode to a clear area on the field. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, now she had an excuse to hit him. Now it was required to hit him. She smiled at the thought. Great, he's turning her into her father.

"You wish shorty," Clary kicked her leg out and swung it towards the ground, effectively tripping Sebastian and sending him face first into the grass.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, what did you call me?" She smiled down at him. She hated being short, with a passion. Everyone assumed that she was weak and couldn't hold her own in a fight because of her size.

He got up off the ground and stood in a fighting stance. She mimicked his stance and started going at it. She aimed a kick to his chest, confident that it would send him to the ground, but he moved out of the way. Faster than anyone she's ever seen. Wait, how did he get so good? She sparred against him not too long ago and she was convinced that a ten year old could fight better than him. Where was this coming from?

He tried to hit the side of her head but she ducked, grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. He was a lot stronger than she remembered. That fight took a lot longer than she would have liked.

She bent down next to him and stared at him, almost to make sure that it was indeed _Sebastian _that she was fighting against.

"See something you like?" He asked getting up off the ground. She stood up with him.

"Seb, what happened to you?" She whispered. He grinned at her. The kind of grin that chills through her, that froze her to the core.

"What Clare? You think your father only gave you the good stuff?" He winked at her confused expression. "Oh, I forgot to mention it too you. Those demons you fought in the club? They're not the only ones after you." With that he started walking away. The one time she actually wants him to stay, he leaves. Figures.

"What?" She called out to him. He was already across the field. People turned to stare at her. "What the hell do you mean?" Sebastian just shook his head at her, waved, and bounded into the school.

She stood there shocked, staring into the direction he went in, as everyone stared at her. What did he mean by 'the good stuff'? How did he know about the demons? How would he know if others were coming after her? What else does he know?

"Clary?" She turned to find Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Jonathon, and Jace all standing there looking concerned. She saw Alec jogging up to meet them. She hasn't really been talking to any of them yet they still looked concerned for her, she wondered why.

"I'm fine; he just surprised me is all." She gave them all a smile and spoke the next words against her better judgment. "You guys want to do something tonight? I know this club that has great music?" And someone that she knew could help her out. She had a sickening feeling that the amount of demon activity has probably increased in the past month since she's been here, but she had to know for sure. It could be dangerous for everyone and worst of all it would be all her fault.

* * *

><p>Clary led the group down the dark alleyways of 'hell's kitchen'. It was all pretty deserted until they turned a corner and were across the street from a warehouse looking building. There were lights of all different colors flooding from the windows and music that sounded loud out here so it must be ear drum breaking loud inside. People were going in and out, most of which were downworlders. She smiled it was just how she remembered it.<p>

"Whoa, this looks insane!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly. Clary knew that she was growing weary as they went down alleyways and probably was getting cold considering the fact that it was late October and she was in a little black dress.

"Are those werewolves?" Alec asked, clearly concerned.

"Well the place is called Hunters Moon, Alec." Jace said like it should be obvious.

"How did you know about this place Clary?" Simon asked.

"I spent a lot of my time here growing up." She answered heading across the street towards the bouncer at the door.

"_What_ is she wearing?" Magnus asked outraged. The woman in the feathery purple dress turned to glare at him and Clary instantly recognized her as a fairy. The feather fairy sulked inside and the group laughed.

"Opps?" Magnus asked sounding as if he was unsure as to whether or not he should be sorry.

Clary rolled her eyes and walked up the bouncer. He turned and Clary smiled at him.

"Clary?" the werewolf asked clearly surprised.

"Damn Ty, what happened? Last time I saw you, you were like half the size you are now." It was true. Tyler was only thirteen the last time she was here and was definitely not this bulky. It had only been about a year anyway, he's only fourteen but she's be damned if he didn't look at least eighteen.

"You know how the aging thing works for wolfs Clare. Now I could probably kick your ass." He winked at her and she grinned. Stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't count on it, babe." She said laughing and could feel him laughing as well.

"What happened to you not liking to be touched?" She heard Simon mutter and she released Tyler and smiled, shaking her head.

"It's different with me shadowhunter, she loves me." She flinched at the word again. _Love_. And she knew it didn't go unnoticed by Tyler.

"Does she now?" Jace asked. Clearly not convinced.

"We're her family," Tyler continued ignoring Jace's comment, giving Clary a pointed look. She knew that look; she was going to get it later tonight. She knew it was a bad idea to come back here but she _needed_ to see Luke. It was an emergency.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys! Long time no see? Yeah I know, you all probably hate me (if there's any of you left) I'm really sorry this took so long. I moved twice and have been dealing with some family issues and haven't been that inspired. But I thought of a whole plot for this and decided to continue on. I hope you all don't hate me….<strong>

**~ When I say 'Hell's Kitchen' I am not referring to the TV show, there is a section of New York, in Manhattan that is called 'Hell's kitchen'**

**Review please? To let me know that you all are still there?**


	8. Quick Fists

**Authors Note: Thank you all! =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters and names of places do not belong to me, I am sadly not Cassandra Clare, I just play with her world.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Quick Fists<p>

Clary

* * *

><p>The club (if that's the word you'd like to use) was already in full swing as Clary led the group through the front doors of Hunters Moon. A guy with a blue spiked Mohawk was screaming into a microphone on stage with his band clashing along with him.<p>

Hunter's moon hasn't changed much since the last time Clary was here. The lights were dim but bright enough so you can see and so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. This was precisely the reason why Clary spent so much time here.

It was all a merge of people. Dancing, singing, drinking, laughing. The line between dance floor and bar was always blurred. With people dancing anywhere they could find room. And in the far left hand corner of the room, sitting on top of the out of use amps, was the closest thing Clary ever got to a family. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

"This is insane." Isabelle shouted over the music, glaring at the vampire who slapped her on the ass on the way by.

"Do you hear that band? Now _that's_ music." Simon commented, nodding his head to the beat.

"Or untalented boys slamming on loud instruments," Jace retorted, earning him a glare.

"Where's the glitter?" Magnus asked throwing his hands up. "This is supposed to be a club!" A couple dancing by us turned around to stare at him.

"Magnus," Alec started gently. "Not everything has glitter." He said this like he was explaining the concept of life to a four year old, causing Clary to laugh out loud.

She shook her head and started shoving her way to the bar. She turned to find the group staring after her and she laughed at how out of place they looked. Except maybe Jace, who in his leather jacket looked like he could be one of the many sipping beer, leaning against the walls.

She made a 'come on' hand gesture and they started making their way too her. Eventually, she made it to the bar. She took a seat and waited for Jordan, who was behind the bar, to notice her.

"Really Clary? We came here to drink some more?" Jace asked.

"Hey, I don't mind." Jonathon commented, sliding down on to the stool next to her, the only vacant one on their stretch of the bar. Before she could even respond a voice interrupted her.

"Clary! Where the hell have you been?" Jordan yelled, slamming a glass down in front of her.

"Killing people, the usual." She saw Jordan flinch at the double meaning.

"Clar-" he started.

"Where's Luke?" She interrupted. The last thing she needed where questions from the peanut gallery.

"Who are your friends?" he asked pointing to the group behind her, ignoring her question completely.

"It doesn't matter. Is he here?"

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself mixed up in now, short fuse?" She froze at the nickname, remembering the time they all gave it to her, happier times.

"Nothing, I don't usually get myself wrapped in, quick fists." She winked at him. He got his nickname from his knack of getting into fights. Some might argue that his temper is even worse than hers. "Is he in his office?"

"Clary, you know I can't just let this group back there without at least some kind of clue as to whether or not they're a threat."

"They're not a threat, they're here with me." She _knew_ it was a bad idea to bring them. She doesn't know why she asked them to come in the first place.

She turned around with the intention of telling them to find something else to do but discovered that only Jace stood behind her. Magnus and Alec were playing cards with a couple of warlocks, Simon and Isabelle were dancing closer to the stage, and Jonathon was still sitting beside her.

She raised her eyebrow at Jordan as if to say, "What Group?"

Jordan let out a sigh, "He should be back in his office if not, well then your guess is as good as mine." He flashed her a toothy grin and she heard Jonathon gasp. Well if they didn't know he was a werewolf before, they do now.

"Thanks, quick fists." She went to get up but Jordan's hand stopped her.

"Wait, tell me if this is good." He handed her the shot that was on the bar. She took it from his hand and as soon as she was about to take it Jace's hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"You sure it's a good idea to consume drinks given to you by werewolves? Especially after what happened at Pandemonium?" Jace gave her a knowing look and she cursed herself for doing something to deserve that look. Besides who is he to tell her what she can and can't do? She doesn't need any looking after. She saw Jordan's hands quench.

"Look here shadowhunter," He hissed. "I've been giving her drinks to evaluate far longer than you even knew her name and I will continue doing so long after _she_ is done with _you_."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jace asked. "Just because her relationship with you probably didn't get past this bar doesn't mean you have to get jealous."

"Jace!" Clary yelled. Watching Jordan's face redden and she knew if she didn't do something soon a huge fight was going to break out. She couldn't put money on who would win, that's for sure.

"Guys, that's enough." She drowned the shot and flinched at the sweetness. "Jace, I've been doing this for years and you have no say in what I can or can't do or _should_ and _shouldn't _do. Jordan, watch your temper and it's too sweat. Seriously what'd you do? Dump a pound of sugar in there?"

Jordan's temper wound down as he broke into a grin. Mission accomplished.

"So that's a no?"

"That's a big no," She smiled at him, gesturing for Jace and Jonathon to keep moving. Jonathon started walking to the other end of the bar, Jace didn't move.

"Damn. Okay, I'll keep trying. Prepare for more throughout this fine evening." He grinned, flashing a scowl in Jace's direction.

"Looking forward to it." She turned and started heading towards Jonathon, expecting Jace to follow. He didn't. She let out an exasperated sigh. _Boys._

"Come on Jace," She grabbed his hand causing him to break from his stare down with Jordan and shoot her a surprised look. She rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand. He reluctantly followed her.

"You're an asshole." She said when they got out of hearing distance, which in the club was only a few feet away.

"That may be true, but I got you to hold my hand." He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand before she pulled it from his grasp, rolling her eyes.

"You're impossible." She mumbled, walking a bit faster.

"But, you love it."

"You wish." By this time they already made it to the end of the bar where they found Jonathon talking to some sprite. She was laughing at whatever he said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Just leave him; he's in his comfort zone." Jace told her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door at the end of the bar.

_Please let it be the same code._

She pushed in the still familiar four digits and the automatic lock clicked open. She pushed open the door. _Success. _

"How did you know the code?" Jace asked walking into the hallway behind her.

"Because I know _everything_." She winked at him, he rolled his eyes at her smiling. She started walking down the hall peering into the darkened rooms as she passed.

"Oh yeah, then what am I thinking right now?" She looked into Luke's office and the lights were on, only he wasn't in there. She glanced around the room and noticed a pair of shadows in the window of the door that led to the back room in his office. She turned to tell Jace that they needed to get back there but then realized that he was right behind her, his breath fanning her cheek.

"What?" She asked in a daze, their closeness having a much bigger effect on her than it should.

"I asked, than what am I thinking right now?" He repeated with a smile, as if he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Um, how badly you want to get with me?" She asked with a smirk. _Go for the sarcasm that always works_.

"Close." He said his eyes blazing into hers, so brightly that she couldn't look away. "More like, how badly I want to kiss you." Her breath caught and she realized that she's never been in a situation like this before. She's never met someone like Jace before.

Jace took her silence as a good sign and slowly began closing the distance between them. Suddenly, he was right there. Leaning close, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, could hear his erotic heart beat. She wondered if he could hear hers, it was practically pounding out of her chest.

Just as they were about to connect a loud bang in the room behind them caused them to jump apart.

They both glanced at each other, out of breath. Then turned to stare through the window on the door. There was a lamp in pieces on the floor and a very pissed off looking Luke. Luke always calm Luke was pissed? Something about this didn't compute right.

But Luke being mad wasn't as big of a shock as the other person standing in the room. Jace and Clary exchanged a look almost as if to make sure that what they were seeing was real.

There with a stele out and a venomous look on his face was Sebastian. And standing in the doorway of the backroom was none other than Hodge.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Dunt, dunt, dunt…Hahaha. How'd you guys like it? Thanks for the reviews it makes me happy that at least a few of you are still interested in reading!<strong>

**What do you think of Hunters Moon? And the Jace and Clary almost kiss? And what **_**is**_** Sebastian and Hodge up too?**

**Tune in next week for our next installment of **_**The Lonely Street of Dreams**_**!**

**(Hahaha I've always wanted to say that…..)**

**Review please? Do it for Jace!**


End file.
